This invention relates generally to electrical control assemblies including control switches and the like, and more particularly to such assemblies that provide a degree of flexibility as to the various switching functions that may be combined from common components.
Nearly every installation in industry involving heavy electrical equipment such as electrical motors includes controls therefor of a low current type that is electrically connected to solenoid switches of the main electrical supply lines on the piece of equipment itself. The control is often remotely positioned from the equipment to be controlled. A particular control assembly depends upon the application, of course, and may have various combinations of push button control switches, rotary switches and indicating pilot lights. Presently, each particular combination of a control assembly is separately manufactured and carried in inventory in a completed form.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide cooperating elements for easy assembly into any one of numerous possible modular electrical control station combinations.